


An Inconvenience

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Doomcio, M/M, Some Swearing, doomfist doesn't have time for this right now, some blood, team talon is full of little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: Akande Ogundimu had little time for inconveniences. He was Doomfist, The Successor, and a council member for a shit terrorist group that had managed to lose its way in the few years he had been in prison. There was work to be done. And his repeated run-ins with the Overwatch medic aren't helping.





	An Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I always figured that my first non-McHanzo story would be R76, so really, this is a surprise to me too.  
> This is basically an excuse to write frustrated-Doomfist, putting up with the shenanigans of his team. My interest in this pairing is likely attributed to [Burythekidd's](http://burythekidd.tumblr.com/) excellent fanart on Tumblr! 
> 
> Thanks so much to [faiahae](http://faiahae.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing, and for encouraging me to post the story! Couldn't have done it without you! <3 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on the story if you had the time! Thanks for reading!

Akande Ogundimu had little time for inconveniences. He was Doomfist, The Successor, and a council member for a shit terrorist group that had managed to lose its way in the few years he had been in prison. There was work to be done. 

It was frustrating then, his current position: cut off from his reinforcements because Talon only had goddamn flankers who understood “group up” as a command to spread as thin and as far from each other as possible. It allowed the omnics they were fighting to close in around him.

And while he had always insisted that conflict made humanity stronger, he was also very aware that conflict occasionally did result in death. 

Clenching his jaw, he charged his gauntlet, aiming for the largest of the omnics. He wasn’t going to go down without making his mark.

There was a rushing sound, one that Akande felt down to his bones. He held back a shudder as euphoria swept through his nerves. It was exhilarating. 

A blur of bright green was barreling towards him. At first, Doomfist thought it was the cyborg ninja that had a hand in his capture, and he decidedly changed course, aiming his glove in his direction instead. It would be better to take out the Shimada than have him witness this second defeat. Akande realized though that the movement and glow of this particular light was different.

“Opening to your left in three,” the man shouted to him once in range. 

Akande furrowed his brow. “Three what?” 

“Too late. Get back!” 

Doomfist felt a burst of air to his left, and several omnics were pushed back and off the edge into the Mediterranean. While he wasn’t quite sure what had happened, neither was he the type to let opportunity slip by. He slammed into the largest omnic, then punched it five feet into the air, causing it too to fall into the sea. 

Adrenaline continued to rush through him, as together with the green man, they made short work of the remaining enemies. As the battle wound to a close, Akande felt the energy coursing through his limbs slow. Instead, the sharp pain from his wounds began to lessen. He turned to find the young man emitting a warm yellow glow instead of the sharp green one. 

Doomfist frowned down at the man, who had hunched over to catch his breath.

“You are not one of mine.” 

The man took offense right away. “People don’t _belong_ to anybody.”

Akande snorted. “In this world, there are those who lead, and those who obey.” 

“Obeying doesn’t mean ownership,” The young man stood straighter on his roller blades and straightened his shoulders to try to add to his size. Doomfist chuckled at the move, which just seemed to upset the man even more. 

He glared at Akande defiantly. “You know, most people just say thank you.” 

“I am not most people.” Akande lifted his chin regally. “Do you not know me?” 

“I dunno. Do you not know me?” The man shot back.

“Yo, boss. Is there a reason why you’ve not pounded that Overwatch healer into the ground?” Sombra’s voice came over his comm. Akande raised an eyebrow at this information. The young man was still scowling up at him. 

“Do they not teach you self-preservation in your organization?” Doomfist inquired, raising his gauntlet slightly. The man twitched, but stood his ground. 

“Better than they teach in Talon, if you’re any proof,” he grinned. 

Akande frowned. “You knew.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But you saved me.”

“Yeah.” The other man looked confused by his surprise. 

“Why?”

“Just because we’re on opposite sides, doesn’t mean I want you dead.” The man spoke as though this were obvious. 

“Regardless. You realize that now I cannot let you go?” Akande charged his gauntlet. Despite his words though, he felt an odd sort of reservation, as though this didn’t feel right. 

The man’s grin only widened. “Gotta catch me first.” 

The aura around him flashed bright green again. Doomfist’s charge missed spectacularly, and he ended up nearly barreling off the cliff to the pile of omnic scrap they’d created together. He uppercut to correct course, but by that point, the younger man was almost out of sight. 

A long whistle came over his comm. 

“Did you just get bested by a _healer_?” Sombra asked, amused. “Don’t worry boss, I won’t tell Reaper.” 

Akande heaved a long, exasperated sigh. Inconveniences were the worst. 

\--- 

Doomfist was leading a fact-finding mission in Vishkar’s Dorado research facility the next time he ran into the medic. While Vishkar and Talon were technically on the same side, Doomfist was suspicious about some of the tech that the corporation was developing, and wanted to make sure that Korpal wasn’t holding out on them. Even though subterfuge wasn’t necessarily his strength, he took command of the mission anyway, not wanting it to go awry. 

That meant, of course, that it did almost right away. 

“I’m in,” Sombra reported over the comm. “But their security is gonna take me a bit longer than expected, and the next wave of guards is due for their rounds in ten minutes. We’ll need a distraction.” 

“Alright,” Doomfist confirmed from his place across the street from the complex. “But it must be someone with stealth. It would reflect poorly if we were recognized. Reaper?”

No answer. 

“Reaper, respond.” 

Still nothing. 

Akande clenched his teeth. It wasn’t the first time his colleague had gone missing in battle. 

“Widowmaker?” He barked instead.

“Very well.” The cool reply crackled over the receiver.

Akande heard the boom of her rifle far too close to his location before the building right beside him exploded. He was able to block most of the debris with his gauntlet, but he was still thrown several feet before hitting the wall of another structure. 

“What. Was. That.” He hissed into the comm while still shaking his head to try to get his ears to stop ringing.

“Distraction,” Widowmaker replied in the same disinterested voice. 

“Why would you choose to blow up the building adjacent to me?!”

“Why would you choose to stand next to the only building containing explosive materials?” 

Akande clenched his jaw again to bite back his useless retort. He could hear the alarms at a distance, and knew that Vishkar guards would be at his location soon. He staggered to his feet and winced as he tried to put weight on his left leg. 

“Damn,” he cursed. “I am injured.” 

“Do you require another distraction?” Widow inquired. 

“No,” Doomfist snapped. “Keep your eyes on the facility. Tell me when they’re headed my way and slow them down.” 

“Acknowledged.” 

There was a pause. 

“No guards, but the Overwatch frog healer is heading in your direction.” 

Akande’s heart skipped a beat. “Where?”

“Right above you. Shall I kill him?” 

“What?”

Doomfist looked up to see the same man from the other day sliding high above the wall. He didn’t seem to see Akande at first.

“You again.” Doomfist meant for that to sound angrier than it did. 

The man turned, and swooped down to the ground. “You behind this? Bought me some time.” 

Akande had read their file on the man, and therefore did not need to question why he was fleeing a Vishkar facility. 

Lucio’s eyes darted over Akande to assess his injuries right away, as though by instinct. Seeing that Doomfist was leaning heavily on one leg, the man crouched down to examine the other one with a frown. Without warning, he yanked out a sizeable piece of shrapnel from Doomfist’s calf. Akande bit back the shout that was threatening at his throat. 

“Permission to kill?” Widowmaker inquired again over the comm.

“No!” Akande growled back. Lucio looked up and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment, not understanding the context. With a single sweep of his hand, the aura around the man faded again to yellow, and Akande felt the pain lessening. 

“You’ll still need to get that looked at,” Lucio commented before changing his aura back to green. “Come on, let’s move it!”

Before he could protest, the medic grabbed at his flesh hand and pulled him away from the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Guards approaching. Take the next left.”

Akande relayed the message to Lucio, who skid along the wall to take the hard turn. 

“Many of the shops in the next block look empty for the evening,” Widow commented. “You could hide If you were to break in without leaving any signs.”

“I do not hide,” Akande replied imperiously. 

“Hide? There’s a hide option? I hide! Where do we go?” Lucio turned to shout back at him. 

Akande snorted. “A true fighter—”

“Knows when to stand down to fight another day,” Lucio finished. 

Doomfist scowled at the presumptiveness. “Fine. For your sake.” 

They found a shop with an open window, and Lucio was able to slip in to unlock the door. Doomfist bit back the comment about his size, but couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading across his features. 

“Don’t,” Lucio warned. 

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Akande replied, coy smile still on his lips. 

The other man huffed and began to survey their surroundings.

Akande was about to do the same when a sudden twinge in his side made him grasp at his torso. 

Lucio turned and frowned. “Sit over there.” 

Akande tried to wave it off. “It is nothi—”

“ _Sit._ ” 

Akande frowned and drew himself to his full height. “I do not think you understand the situation that you are in.” 

Lucio’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t I? Rogue DPS decides to rush in, no healer, no tank and deals with the fallout of some sniper shot gone wrong. You don’t think we healers complain about this all the time in Overwatch?”

“That is not what happened.” Akande couldn’t figure out why _he_ was the one who felt like he needed to explain himself, considering it was the enemy healer once again who had saved him without cause.

Lucio made a noise, but gave no other answer. He began to set up his sound equipment on the sofa, which he pointed to again. 

Akande walked up to the couch, making sure not to break eye contact so that he could convey that he was in charge still, despite his obedience. He stared down at the healer with the most disapproving, most menacing glare he could manage, the one that could make Talon troops fall to their knees within seconds. 

Lucio simply glared back until he was seated. Akande wasn’t quite sure what to do with this reaction. 

The medic sat on the floor so that he could get a better look at Doomfist’s torso, and pushed Akande’s legs apart so that he could get closer. 

Akande bit back his initial impulse to recoil, refusing to show any weakness. He began to realize though that there was another, more pressing physical matter that he would need to try to reign in, entirely because of the medic’s proximity. He hoped that he was not truly blushing as fiercely as he felt as though he was, and tried to swallow down the inconvenient feelings.

The younger man began to run his hands over the side of his torso, brow furrowed, as he looked more closely at a large gash in his side. 

“Doesn’t look like there’s anything in the wound. Should heal fine,” he finally confirmed. He reached to turn up the volume, and Akande tried to pretend that he didn’t miss the touch once it was gone.

Lucio sat back, knees up, and began to bob his head to the music to pass the time. It was utterly adorable, which meant Akande should have found it utterly repulsive, a sign of weakness and vulnerability. He was dismayed to realize that he did not. 

“This song…is one of yours?” He found himself asking, to his own bewilderment.

Lucio also looked at him with a fair amount of surprise. “Yeah.” 

“Hmph.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments longer. Lucio leaned in to check on the wound, and Akande tensed his muscles at the attention. 

“Looks like it’ll be fine. Just find a few health packs on your way back.” He stood and gave a turn on his rollerblades. 

Akande stood as well. “What makes you think that you will be allowed to leave?” 

“Aww, this again?” Lucio rolled his eyes.

“Just because you have forgotten that we are on opposite sides does not mean that I have as well.” Akande stood to loom over the shorter man. Once again, Lucio didn’t seem impressed. 

“Alright, but you know what they say about the bigger you are,” Lucio warned. 

Akande snorted. “I assure you, that saying has no bearing on—oof!” 

He flew backwards as a soundwave hit him square in the stomach, right on the healing wound. Lucio slid up the wall and around him towards the door. He was smirking. 

“See you next time, big guy.” 

“Death walks among you.” Reaper’s voice came over the comm just as Lucio disappeared, slamming the door behind him. 

“Where have you been?” Akande demanded. 

“I was engaged in combat with Soldier:76,” came the monotone reply. Akande grit his teeth.

“Hey boss? Where are you?” Sombra interrupted.

“In a shop five minutes away,” Akande muttered, still rubbing at his side. “Report.” 

“Good news, bad news. Good news: I found out Korpal _was_ holding out on you. They were working on new sound tech.” 

“But?” 

“Someone took the research files and erased the hard drive.”

“Who?”

There was a short scoff over the comm. “You know who.” 

Akande rubbed at his temple with his flesh hand. This was becoming _very_ inconvenient. 

\--- 

Akande ran into the frog medic twice more before he’d finally had it. He stormed into the common room to find his team conveniently lounging there together. 

“Meeting. Now.” 

Akande paced, hands behind his back, as they collected into the conference room. Once they had all taken their regular places, he slammed both hands hard onto the metal table. No one jumped. His lips curled into an intimidating sneer. 

“Can someone tell me why the most helpful person to me the past 4 missions has been Lucio Correia dos Santos, and none of you?” He growled. 

The other members of team Talon looked at him, unimpressed by his show of anger. 

“I dunno. Probably ‘cause he’s interested in you,” Sombra answered with a shrug. 

“What.” 

The three other Talon operatives exchanged a look. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Reaper droned. 

“I mean, he’s appeared like magic every time you’ve been in trouble. First time might have been coincidence, sure, but two? _Four_?” Sombra looked at him incredulously. 

“This is ridiculous. I am not hearing this noise.” 

Sombra had a sudden coughing fit as she burst into laughter and then swallowed the wrong way while trying to hide it. Widow and Reaper turned their heads slowly to face each other. 

“It is a common expression,” Akande insisted. 

“The fact that you’re arguing means you know where it came from,” Reaper pointed out. 

“Which in itself means nothing,” Doomfist spat.

“In itself,” Widow acknowledged. 

“But combined with the fact you’ve not killed or captured him yet?” Reaper continued. 

“Because he has been far more useful than you,” Akande snapped back. “Where were you last mission anyhow?”

“I was engaged in combat with Soldier:76,” Reaper droned.

Akande’s eyes narrowed. “Again?”

Reaper shrugged. “He is a constant inconvenience.” 

Doomfist’s eyebrow twitched at the last word. “Yes! This is _exactly_ what the frog healer is. An inconvenience.”

“Is _he_ the inconvenience, or is it your feelings for him?” Widow was regarding him with a look that almost bordered on sympathetic. _Widow_.

“We are not here to talk about him,” Akande insisted with some force. “We are here to talk about your lackluster performance.” 

No one looked like they believed him. 

“Don’t worry boss. We got your back on this,” Sombra flashed him a devious smile. 

Somehow, Akande felt as though they were still talking about two different things. 

\--- 

To be fair, it was inevitable. While they met countless times outside of the restrictions of their rival affiliations, Akande knew that it was only a matter of time before he faced Lucio in battle. Knowing did not make it easier.

Talon was trying to escort a cargo of weapons through Numbani, and Overwatch was making it difficult. The gorilla was shielding his team while Lucio provided support from behind. Akande locked eyes with the medic for a single moment as they drew close enough together to do so. Lucio’s brow furrowed in determination before breaking the gaze. 

“This is getting nowhere,” Reaper growled over the comm. 

“I cannot get a clear shot through the damn shield,” Widowmaker reported.

“And I’m having trouble going around,” Sombra muttered. Loud, angry Japanese screaming was heard in the background. “Shit! Gotta go.” 

“You’re going to have to punch us a path,” Reaper intoned. “We’ll pick up the pieces after you break the line.” 

“Acknowledged.” 

Akande frowned. This would be easy. He would push the healer out into the open, and the rest of their formation would fall. They had done this before. So why did it feel so much like he was trying to convince himself? 

He charged his gauntlet, aiming it for Lucio, as the healer was the most logical target. Or was he? Akande thought back to the previous times he had attempted to pin the man, and how they ended spectacularly against his favour. If he missed, he would be open to attack on all sides. Lucio’s music aura was glowing green, which helped Akande to arrive at his decision. He charged hard towards the gorilla instead, knocking him out of position. 

Winston grunted in surprise as he was slammed against the wall, and Akande’s team began to gain ground as the barrier ran out. Doomfist continued to keep Winston cornered, until he was distracted by the boom of a sniper rifle, and the sharp cry that followed. 

“Widow.” Reaper’s voice was emotionless as always over the comm, but Akande had learned to pick up the small tick of frustration in it. 

“Ce n’était pas moi!” She snapped. “I am not stupid.”

Akande turned fully to find Lucio sprawled on the floor, one hand on his shoulder. A growl formed in his throat without his permission. He sprinted to the medic’s side, gathering the man into his arms and flipping him to examine his injuries. Lucio grasped at his bicep with both hands, and Akande wasn’t sure whether it was for comfort or out of disgust. 

“Sombra. Where is their angel healer?” Akande demanded. 

“No eyes on her. Nor the others.” 

Akande snarled in frustration. He swept Lucio up and ran.

“Reaper. The battle is yours,” Doomfist barked.

“What.” 

“Like we’ve never covered your ass before,” Sombra pointed out.

A long sigh came over the comm. “Acknowledged.” 

Akande found an abandoned bar a few blocks away—the patrons likely having fled when the battle began. Akande gently placed Lucio on a long, cushioned bench, and moved him so that he himself could reach the audio equipment. He eased Lucio’s arms out of the machine and placed it on the adjacent table. Akande glared at the amp, as though he might intimidate it enough so that it would turn on. He searched his memory to the last time he had seen Lucio in motion with it, and it occurred to him to take off the medic’s gloves. Lucio flinched when Akande grasped his wrist. 

“It’s on. Just broken,” Lucio managed through clenched teeth. 

Akande returned to the machine and saw that it had caught the other end of the shot—the bullet had gone straight through. Frowning, he ripped a piece of fabric from his own clothing and tied it securely around the injury instead. Lucio bared his teeth at the sudden pressure. Akande grabbed the man’s hand and pressed it firmly against the wound before running to the bar. 

A quick search yielded a medical supply kit. He also grabbed a random bottle of liquor from the top shelf before sprinting back. Akande opened the bottle and held it to Lucio’s lips. 

The younger man sputtered as he swallowed the first sip. “What…”

“For the pain,” Akande explained. 

Lucio turned his head to the side. “No.”

“You are intentionally being difficult,” Doomfist accused. 

“Nah. Conflict makes us stronger, right?” Lucio gave him a weak grin. 

Akande blinked at the ridiculous timing, the ridiculous use of his catchphrase. Everything about this man was absurd. 

Which was why it made perfect sense that Akande responded by leaning in with a snarl in an equally belligerent kiss. The sound that Lucio made was far less surprised than it was sinful, Akande noted briefly before losing himself in the other man’s soft lips. 

“Kiss me like that, and you can do anything you want to me after,” Lucio hummed.

“For a medic, you are remarkably reckless,” Akande frowned.

“And for a master tactician, you have remarkably bad timing,” Lucio shot back.

Akande drew a breath to put the medic in his place, when he noticed that Lucio’s eyes were squeezed shut. He began to rummage through the med kit until he found a sterile needle and a pack of sutures. 

“You do not have time to regret turning down the liquor,” Akande warned, as he threaded the needle. 

Lucio opened his eyes and drew back with a start. “Whoa, just hold on a second! Do you even know how to use that?”

“I have sewn myself up countless times,” Akande retorted. 

“While I don’t doubt that, why don’t we start with that med pack?” Lucio nodded to the corner of the room. 

Akande turned and frowned at it. The health pack had not been there before. It was also glowing a familiar shade of purple that made Doomfist fairly uncomfortable. He did a quick survey of the room, to see if he could catch sight of Sombra in the flesh. Of course, she was nowhere to be found. 

Akande retrieved the health pack and activated it on the table. Lucio breathed a sharp sigh of relief as he was encompassed by the glow, and he let his body relax into the cushioned surface. Akande also let out an involuntary sigh. He sat on the floor next to the bench, and began to fiddle with the audio equipment now that the immediate danger was over. 

“Hey, aren’t you gonna get in trouble for this?” Lucio turned his head to inquire. 

Doomfist snorted. “I broke their formation and kidnapped their solo healer. I would say this is going quite well.” 

“Is that what this is? A kidnapping?” Lucio did not sound concerned at all. Akande frowned and did not answer. 

“So are we gonna talk about this?” Lucio asked again finally, after some time. 

“There is nothing to talk about.” Akande carefully kept his eyes on the equipment, reconnecting the wires manually. 

“Seriously?” There was the sound of shuffling, then a soft ‘oof’, signaling that the other man was trying to turn and face him. Akande turned to glare at the medic. 

“Stay still.” 

Lucio ignored him. “You sweep me outta harm’s way, tend to my injuries, _kiss_ me, and there’s nothing to talk about?” 

Akande made an unreadable noise before looking down at the machine again. 

“I was simply returning the debt.” 

“And the _kiss_?” Lucio pressed. 

“An attempt to shut you up.” 

It was Lucio’s turn to frown. Akande’s chest tightened at seeing him hurt.

“For someone so reckless, you are remarkably skilled at what you do.” Akande wasn’t sure why he offered the compliment, but something about the way it made the medic’s entire face light up set off a fluttering in his stomach. 

“You are wasted in Overwatch,” he continued, not entirely sure where he was going. Lucio’s face fell almost immediately. 

“I _believe_ in Overwatch,” The medic shot back in defense. 

“You belong with _me_ ,” Akande insisted. 

Oh. 

_This_ was where he was going. 

Akande was used to calculation, used to crafting his sentences with careful precision. This was a completely unexpected and unwelcome exception to his normal way of being.

Lucio flinched, and recoiled. 

“You still don’t get it,” The younger man snapped. “People don’t belong to anybody.”

“I did not mean like that.” Akande clenched his teeth, but decided to continue. “You are irritating, headstrong, contrary—a complete inconvenience, Lucio.” 

“Yeah? Well you ain’t so hot either,” Lucio replied, but it was without heat. 

“You must understand then why this entire situation is confusing to me.” 

“I hear ya,” Lucio agreed. “Completely insane.” 

They fell into another sullen, silent standoff. 

Akande continued to work on the audio equipment. His eyes slid over to examine Lucio, and he tried to convince himself this was to ensure that the man was not trying to escape instead of to check on his condition. Lucio was frowning at the ceiling. 

“You sought me out,” Akande spoke casually, looking back at the wires in his hand.

The medic did not reply. 

“Why?” Akande pressed. 

Just when he had given up on a response, Lucio spoke. “Is it really that hard for you to figure out?”

Akande snorted. “I am a key council member for Talon. I stand for everything that you stand against. So yes, it is really that hard.” 

“You’re not entirely wrong.” 

“What.” 

“It’s just your follow-through that’s messed up.” 

Akande stopped, and turned fully to face the bench. 

Lucio turned his head and his frown deepened. He struggled a bit before continuing. “Sometimes, you gotta fight, especially if it looks like you’re gonna lose. It’s what I chose to do, even though I knew it would cost me. And it _has_ made me stronger.”

An odd, warm sensation began to rise to Akande’s throat. He stopped himself just in time before he began to reach out for Lucio’s arm. 

“But that’s what makes my cause all the more important,” Lucio continued. “I engage in conflict for peace. I get the feeling, maybe you’re doing the same thing.” 

“Yes,” Akande breathed. No one had ever articulated that part of his goal so clearly back to him before. They all saw him as an agent of chaos, not seeing that he was really acting in their interests, for their benefit.

Lucio turned to look at the ceiling again. 

“But then there’s your follow-through, and that’s where the similarity ends. I fight because others can’t. Whereas you’d wipe them out because they can’t.”

Akande’s heart dropped. 

“But the ones who survive—” he insisted. 

“—don’t have any more right to do so than those who can’t by themselves,” Lucio snapped back. 

“Do they not?” Akande sneered. “Think of the sniveling, weak, selfish hordes you have saved. They spat at Overwatch, turned their backs on the organization when it became clear they were not needed. How can you think such sheep are worth saving?” 

“They aren’t.” 

Akande blinked. 

“They aren’t,” Lucio repeated. “But I gotta do it anyway. Because that’s what _I_ believe.”

“How foolish.” 

Lucio laughed hollowly. “Yeah. Especially because I thought we might find some middle ground. But I suppose I knew from the beginning that was impossible. Was still hoping though.” 

Akande’s heart came to a full stop. 

They sat in silence again, neither knowing what to say further. Akande turned his attention back to Lucio’s equipment. The lights flickered several times before staying on. Both men looked at the machine, surprised. 

“You know,” Akande finally said. 

Lucio turned his head to face him, his eyes inexpressibly sad. Akande wished he could grasp the man and hold him until that look went away. 

“You know,” he repeated. “Most people just say thank you.” 

Lucio’s frown broke into a wide grin, and he began to laugh. Akande’s heart began to beat twice as fast to make up for before. The medic sat up, with a soft groan, rolling his shoulders back. He tested his feet, and Akande moved to help. They found he was able to stand. Lucio moved to equip his sound gear. 

“And what makes you think that you will be allowed to leave?” While every other encounter had ended with a similar sentiment, there was a shift in tone this time that was barely perceptible, but the twitch that shot through Lucio’s spine indicated that he had heard it. Akande himself frowned at realizing he had used it. 

“What I do isn’t up for you to ‘allow’,” Lucio replied hotly. The flush in his cheeks betrayed his simultaneous interest. Akande considered his options. He could probably bring the younger man with him by force, seeing that his injuries would slow him down. But then what? What future could Lucio possibly have by his side in such a way, imprisoned or brainwashed? Neither idea held appeal for Akande. 

“Alright.” 

Lucio blinked up at him. 

“Alright,” Akande repeated. “Go.” 

The look instantly turned suspicious. 

“I have no use for you here against your will,” Akande explained. “If you are to be by my side, I want it to be by your own choice.” 

Lucio shuffled on his roller blades, uncertain. 

“And what do you expect will happen, if I came to you?” The medic asked warily. 

“Whatever it is that you want.” If Akande intentionally added a hint of innuendo in his voice to make Lucio blush, he couldn’t have been faulted (the man was adorable when flustered). 

“I’ll never join Talon,” Lucio warned. It sounded like a negotiation of terms. Akande was pleased. 

“I would not expect you to.” 

“If we met again in battle—” 

“Nor would I expect you to take it easy on me,” Akande supplied with a wry smile. “It is one of the qualities that first drew me to you.” 

Once again, Lucio seemed at a loss for words, but Akande was a patient man. 

“I’m giving a concert in Rio next month,” Lucio finally looked up. “I can hook you up with a VIP ticket.” 

“I would be pleased to join you there.” 

Lucio nodded, still swaying back and forth on his wheels. Akande took a tentative step forward to test the other man’s reaction. Lucio looked up expectantly and flashed him a small grin. Doomfist took the invitation, wrapping his flesh arm around the medic’s waist to draw him in for a gentle, lingering kiss. 

\--- 

**Epilogue**

“Where is he.” 

Sombra rolled her eyes at the question with the obvious answer. “You saw their team roster, right?”

Reaper huffed. 

“Oh, only long enough to see that Morrison wasn’t on it?” She asked, looking down at her finger nails. 

“Sombra.” 

“Incoming. 3 o’clock.” Widow’s voice interrupted them over the comm. Doomfist touched down beside the pair, gauntlet first. 

“Where were you.” Reaper growled. 

Akande gave him a slow smile. “I was engaged in combat with Lucio Correia dos Santos.” 

“Is it like…a prerequisite for Talon council members to be fucking an Overwatch agent or something?”

Both men turned to glower at Sombra. She just shrugged, unintimidated. 

“Just asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hang out on [Tumblr!](https://fireflyquill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
